The Last Chapter
by Sins of Angels
Summary: In their final week of life, Lily and James desperately try to keep their only son safe, not realizing all the people they hurt in the process. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. All characters belong to a woman with a great imagination and determination, capable of creating this world that is the center of so many stories.

* * *

Sins of Angels: Hello. This is an idea that I've had for a long while. It's taken a bit of time to put into words and I've had to drown out all the voices of my brain screaming at me what to write next, but I finally came up with this and I hope that you like it because it may just be one of the very few one-shot's I'll ever do. Anyway, if you have enough time, please tell me your opinion on all of this. It would be greatly appreciated if you could just take the time to click the review button and tell me if you like it or it sucked, because it really does help me become better and it encourages me to write other, better stories. Thanks! Enjoy.

* * *

**The Last Chapter**

Lily put Harry on his high chair. As the one-year-old baby stretched his arms out toward his mother, Lily just smiled at her son. She waved her wand at the table, which set itself.

"Daddy will be home soon," she said, turning to Harry and handing him the teddy bear his godfather had bought him. "He'll come home from work with his friends."

Harry giggled. Lily looked thoughtfully at the door and bit her bottom lip. She had convinced James to be at least civil, but she couldn't control the others. All three of them were dead set on it, for some reason. They had no proof, as far as she knew. They just blamed him because of what he was. She closed her eyes, the events of that morning replaying in her head.

Flashback

_"I can't believe you want to invite him!" James had yelled. She had frowned at him._

"_You're his friends, James. The only ones he's got!"_

"_And he's betraying us, Lily!" James yelled again. He ran his frustrated hands through his hair. Lily smiled. She was going to win due to her sheer perseverance. "Fine! You want him here? I'll invite him."_

"_No, James, I'll invite him. I doubt you'd be very, well, friendly."_

"_Friendly," James grunted. "Fine. I'd be happy if you left now, so I can have time to look after Harry before I got to work and you don't have to bring him there."_

_Lily frowned at him and narrowed her eyes. He had still won, in a way. She was mad. "Fine! That's just great! And just so you know, he needs to be changed!" she yelled and stormed to her fireplace, angrily throwing floo powder in and screaming out her destination so James would hear. She landed covered in soot in a living room of a flat, the fireplace behind her quickly vanishing back in the wall. As she brushed herself off, she cursed herself for not apparating. But it just didn't have the same effect as walking into a roaring fire did. The owner of the living room appeared and gave Lily a bright smile. It was amazing the difference it made on his sickly features._

"_Why, hello, Lily," he said, putting his wand away. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"_

_Lily smiled, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm surprised at you, Remus Lupin. You haven't asked me what my favorite flavor of pudding is!"_

_It was Remus's turn to smile. "Well, I think it's safe to assume that if you know the ridiculous question we set, you should know the answer."_

"_Tapioca!" Lily exclaimed and smiled again. "Sorry if I gave you a bit of a scare. I was caught up in my dramatic exit from our fight."_

"_Ah. Not at all. You're always welcome here. I was just making some tea. Have a seat, I'll be right back."_

_Lily sat down and heard him moving around the kitchen. Her mind registered that the full moon had passed not too long ago. The scars on his hands and arms were healing._

"_So why are you here?" Remus asked again, pouring her a cup of tea._

"_I've come to extend an invitation to a dinner party we're having tonight at around seven."_

_Remus sighed. "Are you sure you used the right pronoun there, Lily?"_

"_Yes," Lily said, frowning. "Look, Remus, they're being very childish. I trust you. In fact, I'd be personally offended if you don't come!"_

_Remus smiled again. "Okay, Lily, I suppose I could postpone my date with the unemployment ads another night."_

_Lily beamed at him. She finished her tea and stood up. After straightening herself out to get ready to apparate, she looked down at the werewolf. "He doesn't like it, you know," she said. Remus's head snapped up to look at her. "James, I mean. It's killing him, acting like this around you. The fact that he's thinking it is killing him. He's confused, Remus. And I'm sorry you're suffering for it."_

_Remus got up and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Lily," he said as she gave him a comforting hug back. "You're the only friend I have left."_

"_I'm not going anywhere, Remus. Not for a long, long while."_

_Saying their goodbyes, she apparated just in time to give her husband a kiss on the cheek and he had left for work._

End of flashback

Lily glanced at the table and at the food she had been preparing. She hoped everything would go off okay. A knock came from the door. She opened it to reveal Remus, carrying a big bottle of butterbeer. He looked remarkably healthier since this morning.

"Hi, Lily!" he said, beaming. He hadn't been out of the house in a while.

"Hi, Remus. Come on in."

He entered and immediately gravitated towards Harry. He left the bottle on the kitchen counter. "He's beautiful. It's been a while since I've seen him. He's got your eyes."

"Yes, I've noticed that too. Thanks for the butterbeer."

"Well, I know you and James don't like to drink, so it seemed appropriate."

"It's greatly appreciated," Lily said, smiling. "Have a seat."

The door opened and James entered, laughing. Sirius, who was turning red, followed, and Peter had gone so far as to have tears leaking out of his eyes. All three, however, stopped as they all saw Remus at the table. Aware that something was going to be said, he quickly stood up. "This was a mistake, Lily," he muttered quietly.

"Nonsense," she said back and walked forward to greet her guests. "Welcome. I'd introduce you to our other guest, but you seem to know each other."

Remus smiled. James smiled politely, if only to break the tension. Sirius kept his eyes very still on Remus.

"Nicely decorated, Lily," came Peter's voice, like a clear burst of hope. Lily smiled at him.

"Thanks, Peter. I have everything ready, so feel free to sit down."

James gave her a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at Sirius. "Come on, Sirius, let's eat!"

For a moment, only Harry's giggles were heard. "He's grown, hasn't he?" Sirius said roughly, breaking the silence. He walked over to Harry and smiled at him, picking him up and out of his chair. "He's gotten a bit heavier, too. What have you been doing to this kid, Prongs? Engorgement charms?"

James laughed and took his seat at the head of the table. Lily sat next to Remus, and Sirius and Peter seated themselves opposite of them. Remus didn't dare look up as Sirius's stare bore into his face. Lily smiled brightly. She didn't realize it would be this bad.

"So how was work?" Lily asked politely. Sirius turned his gaze on her.

"Fine. We finalized everything on the Godric's Hollow project, and it will be confirmed in three days."

"That's good," Lily said, unwilling to believe he'd mention their secret-keeper plan so willingly in front of someone he believed would betray him at the drop of a hat. Remus said nothing. Instead, he turned to face Lily.

"This is a very good salad, Lily," he complimented. Lily smiled.

"I'm afraid the credit goes to James. He made the recipe."

Remus turned his sunken eyes on the person at the head of the table. Once, a long time ago, he was sure that James would have called him his friend. Now, it was a different matter. War changes people. It was the only explanation he could find. More accurately, it was the only one he'd bring himself to believe. "Great recipe, James."

After a warning look from Lily, James gave in. "Thanks," he muttered. Even though he'd never admit it in front of Sirius, James was glad. Glad for this chance to talk to his friend again. What had happened these past three years, he didn't know. He'd blinked and suddenly Sirius was convinced that Remus was with Voldemort. "I'll give it to you."

"I'd appreciate it."

"Haven't had time for salads, have you?" Sirius asked, the tone of his voice making it clear what he meant. He had said it without once looking up from his plate.

"I'm sorry," Remus said. "I shouldn't have come. This was a bad idea, Lily," Remus said quietly. "I didn't mean to disturb your dinner. I'll just get back to that paper," he finished and got off his seat.

"Still haven't found work?" James asked, astonished. Remus was extraordinarily clever and a very hard worker, and James couldn't see why no one would want him. Sirius answered this, however.

"Just goes to show, doesn't it? Can't trust a werewolf," he said, this time looking at Remus with a deep hatred. Remus looked at him, his shock evident.

"What have I done, Sirius?" Remus pleaded from across the table. "Why do you hate me, what caused this?"

Sirius looked bridled only for a moment. Then rage kicked in. "What have you done? You're a spy, Remus! We all know it! You're the reason James and Lily move around so often! You've been passing information to Voldemort all these years, and you know it!"

"Sirius, do you really think I'd do anything to endanger Lily and James?"

"Maybe Voldemort found a cure for you, Remus. We all know how badly you want one. Who knows what you might do to get it!"

"That's enough!" Lily said, standing up as well. "I don't know what put this ridiculous idea into your head, Sirius Black, but Remus is not, nor will he ever be, a traitor!"

Harry had begun crying from all the shouting. Remus gave Lily an apologetic grin and turned back to the table. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, gentlemen. I hope you have a lovely evening," he said and went to get his coat.

"Remus," James started, getting out of his seat as well.

"James," Sirius said warningly. James ignored it.

"Take care, old friend."

Remus smiled at him, happy to have left on decent terms. "You too," he said and went out the door, apparating on the doorstep.

Sirius grumbled as James sat back down. Lily came back in, having quieted Harry.

"Well, I hope you're happy, Sirius," she said. "For all you know, you may never see your friend again."

"He's not my friend, Lily. Now can we eat? I'm starving."

Lily served the food and the rest of the night passed by quickly. Soon all the arrangements had been made, including having Peter be the secret-keeper, and Lily, James, and Harry Potter moved again, for the last time. They didn't dare venture out of the house, and the food was stocked and bewitched to refill itself every week. As Lily and James sat next to a fire, watching their son struggle to fit the square peg in the circle slot, Voldemort loomed outside their house.

"This is the place?" he asked Peter, who was next to him. Peter nodded.

"This is it, Master. The Potters live right here. And now, I can give you the key. I doubt they even locked their door. They feel so safe, with me."

Voldemort laughed mercilessly. Peter shuddered at the laugh. It was a laugh he had heard far too many times before the screams he had made under the Cruciatus Curse. Every time he'd told him where they were, Lily and James had moved. Every time he was just close enough, they had slipped away. Maybe Snape really wasn't on their side after all, no matter what the Master says.

"You doubt my word?" Voldemort said, staring at the little man. Peter cursed himself for not hiding his thoughts. Voldemort smiled. "Haven't you learned by now, Peter? Nothing and no one can hide from me. If they really are here this time, I promise you will be most handsomely rewarded."

Peter nodded. After all, they were just a couple of people. And Voldemort had said he'd only take Harry anyway. Really, he was doing them a favor. He was practically saving their lives. Keeping that in mind, he told Voldemort where they were. Voldemort grinned madly and walked up to the door, which easily slid open.

"Sirius?" James's voice came in from the other room. "Checked up on Peter already, have you?"

"No, I'm afraid Peter was gone. I don't understand it, James. He was supposed to be there," Voldemort said, toying with them.

"What if we were wrong, Sirius. What if it wasn't Remus after all?" James said worriedly. Voldemort grinned. It was his cue. He stepped around the corner.

"I'd say you're too late," he said in the harsh, mad tones of those about to kill in cold blood. He laughed as Lily's eyes widened and she grabbed Harry. "You silly girl, your son is precisely the reason I've come to visit. And look, you haven't even invited me in."

James sprang up. "Lily," he said, his voice going out of a mix of fear, anger and shock. "Take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!"

Lily grabbed Harry and ran up the steps, searching for anything that may help her. She looked out the window and found three hooded figures with faces like death looking up at her. She gripped Harry tighter, starting to sob. James was downstairs, and he was fighting a wizard against whom he had no chance. He wouldn't kill. James would never kill.

"So this is your master plan? Putting a flight of stairs between me and them?" Voldemort said, laughing again.

"No. I'll kill you before you get to them. That's my plan," James said, his wand at the ready.

"Now, now, James. We can't have all these bad manners about. Let's do this properly. First we must bow in a duel, correct?"

"I will never bow to you, _Tom_!"

Voldemort's eyes flashed red-hot anger. "What did you call me?"

"What's the matter, _Riddle_?" James asked, playing off his strengths. "Don't like to hear your darling father's name mentioned, do you?"

"You insolent fool!" Voldemort yelled in fury. "You will pay for your mouth, Potter! And to think, you could have joined me and lived. But I suppose you'd say you're above that, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, that's pretty accurate," James said, his eyes darting around the room. He was ready for it.

"Well, I'd be glad to punish you, James. Punish you with the worst fate imaginable. Die, James Potter!"

James pointed his wand, going for elementary things. "_Stupefy!_" he cried. Voldemort countered it with his own stunner.

"Great minds think alike, James," Voldemort taunted.

"Yeah. Now if only you had a great mind," James retorted, trying another stunner. Voldemort dodged this one, saving enough time for his own spell to catch James off guard.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Voldemort yelled, and James's wand shot up in the air. "This is what it comes down to, is it, Potter? In the end, I will kill you. And your son, too. Your wife needn't die, oh no. I'm sure we could find something better for her. Torture, perhaps? Maybe burying your dead bodies?"

"SHUT UP!" James said and the house shook. The anger radiated from his body. He smiled. He could control anger. As the walls rattles and things fell and crashed, flames shot at Voldemort from different directions. The coats next to him had caught fire, as had the couch. As the fire grazed Voldemort's robes and the falling debris was increasing in size, James dived for his wand.

Voldemort let out a frustrated cry as the flames died down. His angry eyes darted around the room until they came to rest on his target.

James raised his wand, ready to defend himself. It was then he heard the scream. He heard his wife, the love of his life, scream and his son start crying. That moment's hesitation was all it took.

"And to think, you trusted Peter more than the blasted werewolf," Voldemort said. James turned to look at him, as if in a dream. A dream that quickly turned into a nightmare. _It wasn't Remus,_ he thought frantically, to the background of his son's crying. _It was Peter. It was Peter._

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Voldemort yelled, pointing his wand at James. The twenty one year old, once full of spunk and brimming with power, fell limp to the floor. The playful sparkle in his eyes was replaced by the vastness of death. His eyes, once bright and alight, were now dull and dark. Voldemort paused as he stepped over the body of the one wizard he wanted to join his side more than any other. "You would have made a wonderful Death Eater, Potter. Perhaps even a partner. But you couldn't kill, James. You just couldn't kill. So much power, wasted. Just wasted," Voldemort said. He went up the stairs, withdrawing into his madness. It had been quite some time since he had dueled like that, with the mere hint of loss. The rush he got from it was astounding. He opened the door to the nursery and found Lily muttering over Harry, who was in his crib. She turned around and her eyes widened, once again turning into sobs. There was a large chunk of the ceiling that had fallen through.

"I have come for your son," Voldemort said and moved forward. Lily put herself between him and Harry, sobbing.

"Not Harry! Not Harry! Please! I'll do anything!"

"Stand aside. Stand aside, girl!"

"No, not Harry! Take me! Take me instead!"

"Go away, you silly girl! You just may escape with your life!"

"Not Harry!" Lily sobbed. She saw the wand. She hoped it would work. Hoped to whatever higher being there was that her death, James's death, would not be in vain. The pain she felt after the curse was muttered was enough to make her scream and wither, but she had no time for that. She, like her husband down the steps, fell. The bright glow of her eyes diminished, only the whisper in the wind of her voice left. Only the last bit of magic she did stayed.

* * *

Sins of Angels: And the rest, well, I'll leave that to J.K. Rowling. 


End file.
